Tahu
Tahu als [[Toa Mata|thumb|85px]] Tahu war einer der sechs Toa Mata und später Toa Nuva. Er beschützte Ta-Koro, die Stadt des Feuers und später Metru Nuis Stadtteil Ta-Metru. Er trägt die Kanohi Hau, die Maske des Schutzes. Tahu als [[Toa Nuva|thumb|105px]] Geschichte Als Toa Nuva Auf Mata Nui Nachdem die Toa Mata zu den Toa Nuva geworden waren, erschienen in den sechs Dörfern Mata Nuis in den Toa-Suvas Toa-Symbole, die die Elementarkräfte der Toa Nuva darstellten. Doch dort blieben die nicht lange, denn sechs Elite-Bohrok, die Bohrok-Kal, die besondere Spezialkräfte hatten, stahlen sie- und damit auch die Elementarkräfte der Toa. Wie die Toa Nuva herausfanden, waren die Kal auf der Suche nach den Bahrag, welche die Toa vernichtet glaubten. Da sie ohne ihre Elemente gegen die Bohrok-Kal keine Chance hatten, suchen sie erst nach den Kanohi Nuva, ihren neuen Masken. Der besorgte Vakama gab Tahu Nuva sogar die Kanohi Vahi, die große Maske der Zeit, doch er erklärte ihm klar, dass er sie nicht einsetzen dürfte, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wäre. Als die meisten Kanohi Nuva gefunden waren, schafften die Toa es, einem Bohrok-Kal die Krana-Kal zu stehlen, doch diese sagte ihnen, dass sie bereits herausgefunden hätten, wo sich die Bahrag befänden. Als sie sich wieder dem Bohrok-Kal zuwenden wollten, war dieser verschwunden- die Bohrok Va belieferten nun die Bohrok-Kal mit Krana-Kal! Die Toa kehrten zurück an den Ort, wo sie gegen die Bahrag gekämpft hatten, und Tahu wusste, das es nun Zeit war, die Maske der Zeit einzusetzen und verlangsamte die Zeit um die Bohrok-Kal - Doch deren Krana färbten sich plötzlich Silbern und um die Bohrok-Kal bildete sich ein Schutzschild. Nun hatten die Toa nur noch eine Chance: sie übertrugen ihre gesamten Kräfte auf die Bohrok Kal- und diese konnten die hinzugekommene Macht nicht kontrollieren und wurden von ihren eigenen Spezialkräften zerstört. Wenig später fand ein Turnier einer Neuerfundenen Variante des Kolhii-Spiels auf der ganzen Insel statt. Jaller und Takua machten das Team für Ta-Koro, aber als dann das Endspiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po-Koro im neuen Kolhii-Stadion in Ta-Koro stattfand, war Takua auf einmal verschwunden… Jaller fand seinen Freund schließlich an einem Lavastrom, wo er ein Totem untersuchte und eine seltsame goldene Maske fand. Doch dann kam eine riesige Lavawelle und hätte Takua beinahe weggespült- wenn Tahu nicht gewesen wäre. Dann steckte sich Jaller die Maske in seinen Rucksack und rannte mit Takua hinüber zum Kolhii-Stadion, wo sie es grade noch rechtzeitig bis zum Kolhii- Spiel zwischen Ta- Ga- und Po- Koro schafften. Ga-Koro gewann das Spiel, bei dem Takua einen neuen Trick vorführte. Am Ende des Spiels fiel Jaller bei der Verbeugung die goldene Maske aus dem Rucksack, und zwar so, das sie ihn anstrahlte. Deswegen hielten ihn alle für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts, zu dem die Maske führen sollte. Doch der „Vorbote“ zwang seinen Freund Takua dazu, mitzukommen. So zogen die beiden los und wanderten dem Licht der Maske hinterher. Doch Gali, die bei Kini- Nui meditierte, machte eine fürchterliche Entdeckung: Die Rahkshi, Makutas Furcht einflößenden Söhne, nahmen die Verfolgung auf und zerstörten dabei Ta-Koro. - Tahu und Gali schafften es nur knapp, die Matoraner und Turaga in Sicherheit zu bringen und zu fliehen. Währenddessen wanderten Jaller und Takua durch den Urwald von Le- Wahi, wo sie einer Flammenbärin begegneten, die sie erst besiegten, nachdem Jaller eine Runde Rodeo reiten gemacht hatte und Lewa ihnen zur Hilfe Kam, die Bärin aber nicht tötete, sondern wegschickte. Dann flogen sie gemeinsam mit Lewa auf dem rücken eines Gukko- Vogels nach Ko- Wahi, wobei sie aber Takuas Reitkrebs Puku zurücklassen mussten und von der Zerstörung Ta-Koros erfuhren. Also verließ Lewa sie und ging zu den anderen Toa, während die beiden Toasucher in Ko- Wahi Kopaka begegneten, der für sie gleich ein paar Bohrok einfror. Doch zur gleichen Zeit zeigte Tahu Lewa, was in Ta- Koro geschehen war, aber als Gali sagte, das sich die Toa vereinen müssten, da sie nur gemeinsam stark sind, wandte Tahu sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. In Ko-Wahi unterdessen kamen Takua, Jaller und Kopaka nach Ko-Koro, doch auch dieses Dorf wurde von den Rahkshi angegriffen und Kopaka lieferte sich einen harten Kampf mit Makutas Söhnen, bevor er sie schließlich in einem kleinen See einfrieren konnte. Dort begegneten die drei auch Puku, die ihnen bis hier hinterhergelaufen war. Kopaka drehte um, um sein Dorf weiter zu beschützen, während der Vorbote und der Chronist in die Tunnel von Onu- Koro gingen. Doch dort verloren sich die beiden, und Takua sah in einer Vision Makuta. Als Takua endlich wieder zu Jaller stieß, entschied sich der Chronist, lieber nicht mit diesem weiterzusuchen, da Makuta in der Vision gesagt hatte, das er, wenn er ihm die Maske nicht geben würde, Jaller und die sechs Dörfer vernichten würde. Also trennten sich die beiden. Doch das ärgerte Makuta, und so schickte er drei weitere Rahkshi los. Gerade als Pohatu in Onu-koro die Botschaft überbrachte, dass es bald einen siebten Toa geben würde, tauchte Takua auf- und kurz danach die drei neuen Rahkshi. Dabei kamen auch noch die anderen vier Toa (Tahu, Gali, Lewa und Kopaka) und kämpften mit. Allerdings wurde Tahu vom Rahkshi der Zwietracht angegriffen und wandte sich jetzt gegen die anderen Toa.- Während Takua sich dazu überreden ließ, Jaller zu suchen und zu warnen. Beim Kampf gegen die Rahkshi ließ Onua versehentlich die Höhlendecke von Onu - Koro einstürzen, wobei er zwar die Rahkshi begrub, aber beinahe auch Pohatu und sich selbst. Unterdessen schafften es Gali und Kopaka, Tahu einzufrieren und aus der einstürzenden Höhle zu schaffen. Gali, Lewa und Kopaka schafften Tahu weg und heilten ihn mit all ihren heilenden Kräften vom Zauber des Rahkshis der Zwietracht, gerade, als Takua Jaller aus einer Schlucht im Gebirge in der Nähe von Kini- Nui rettete. In Kini- Nui jedoch begegneten Jaller und Takua- Allen sechs Rahkshi! Doch auch die Toa tauchten auf und besiegten mit ihren vereinigten Elementarkräften alle Rahkshi- Bis auf den Rahkshi der Angst, der Takua angriff. Doch Jaller opferte sein Leben für Takua, und diesem wurde klar, das er der siebte Toa war-- und das wurde wahr, als Takua die Maske des Lichts aufsetzte- und zu Takanuva wurde und so auch mit einem Schlag den letzten Rahkshi besiegte. Am nächsten Tag stieg Takanuva hinunter zu Makuta- und bekämpfte diesen. Doch als er ihm die Maske des Schattens abnehmen wollte, fielen sie in einen See aus Energie- Protodermis und die beiden mutierten zu Takutanuva, der den Matoranern, die ihm doch noch hinterhergefolgt waren, das Tor zum schlafenden Mata Nui aufhielt und Jaller wieder belebte. Dadurch verlor er aber so viel Energie, dass das Tor über ihm zusammenbrach- Doch aus der Staubwolke trat Takanuva- unverletzt. Dann machten die Matoraner, Turaga und Toa den ersten schritt, den Großen Geist zu erweckend die alte Heimat der Matoraner, Metru Nui wurde wieder zugänglich gemacht, und Turaga Vakama war klar, das er den Toa Nuva und den Matoranern von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen musste… Auf Vova Nui Als Vakama fertig war mit erzählen, brachen die Matoraner auf nach Metru Nui, das ja durch die Erweckung des großen Geistes wieder zugänglich geworden war, und trafen dort auf Dume und die Rahaga. Jetzt waren die Matoraner dabei, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen, denn sie wurde ja vor tausend Jahren von den Visorak stark beschädigt. Die Toa Nuva jedoch trafen sich mit den Turaga und Dume, die ihnen erklärten, dass sie den großen Geist zwar erweckt haben, dass dieser nun jedoch im sterben lag. Als Gali Nuva fragte, was sie dagegen tun können, antwortete Dume, dass die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui reisen müssten, um die Maske des Lebens, die dort versteckt ist, zu finden. Die Toa Nuva brachen sofort mit Kanistern nach Voya Nui auf, Takanuva blieb jedoch auf Metru Nui, denn er musste die Matoraner vor einem möglichen Angriff der dunklen Jäger beschützen, den Erzfeinden der Toa, die viele neue Anhänger bekommen und einen großen Teil des Planeten unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten. Als die Toa Nuva auf Voya Nui ankamen, wurden sie von den Piraka überrascht und schnell besiegt, da sie die Piraka unterschätzten und nicht zusammenhielten. Nach dem Kampf warfen die Piraka die Toa Nuva in den Vulkan von Voya Nui. Die Piraka dachten, dass sie tot wären, doch durch eine Eruption wurden die Toa aufgeweckt und konnten fliehen. Doch nun hatten sie ihre Waffen und Masken, die ihnen zuvor von den Piraka abgenommen worden waren, nicht mehr und wurden im Dschungel unerwartet von den Rebellen-Matoranern angegriffen. Diese Matoraner sagten den Toa Nuva, dass sie nicht glauben könnten, dass es überhaupt noch richtige Toa geben würde, denn die Piraka hatten sie zuvor hereingelegt. Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Wesen namens Axonn auf, das die Matoraner kannten, und schlichtete den Streit. Er erklärte den Matoranern, das die Toa Nuva echte Toa wären und keine bösen Absichten hätten. Dann brachen die Aufrührer-Matoraner und die Toa in die Piraka-Festung ein, nur um mit einem Schlag von Brutaka besiegt zu werden. Sehr viel später fanden die Matoraner von Voya Nui die Toa Nuva, die von einem Gerät, das an ihren Elementarkräften zehrte, stark geschwächt und vom Antidermisvirus unterdrückt wurden. Mit ihren eigenen Zamorkugelwerfern befreiten die Matoraner die Toa Nuva, brachten sie zur Piraka- Festung und informierten sie über die Existenz der Toa Inika. Dann trafen sich die Toa mit Axonn und den Toa Inika-es waren Jaller und ein paar mehr alte Matoranergesichter, denen die Maske des Lebens auf den Grund des Ozeans gesunken war! - und legten fest, dass die Toa Inika weiter nach der Maske suchen sollten, während die Toa Nuva wieder nach Metru Nui zurückkehren sollten, da die sie dazu bestimmt wären, Mata Nui zu erwecken, doch die Toa Inika mussten sein Leben retten. Die Piraka jedoch versteckten sich, da sie erkannten, dass sie gegen 12 Toa und Axonn keine Chance hatten. Dann öffnete Axonn den Toa Inika einen geheimen Durchgang zu einer Höhle, die bis tief ins Meer reichte und somit auch auf den Grund, wo wahrscheinlich die Ignika war. Später redete Axonn noch einmal mit Tahu und erzählte etwas über eine weitere Mission, die die Toa Nuva nun zu erfüllen hatten, und hoffte, dass die Inika überleben würden. Odina,Xia,Mata Nui,Daxia und Arthaka Und während die Inika weitere Abenteuer erlebten, hatten die Toa Nuva unter Führung Tahus in Metru Nui andere Probleme. Axonn hatte ihnen aufgetragen, in den wiederaufgebauten Tempel von Ga-Metru zu gehen und dort nach einer alten Schriftrolle zu suchen, auf der stand, was sie machen müssten, um Mata Nui endgültig zu erwecken. Als sie die Schriftrolle gefunden hatte, machten sie sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zur Höhle der Bahrag, um die erste Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und das war, die Bohrok-Schwärme wieder zu beleben. Keiner der Toa wusste, warum, aber weil es notwendig sein sollte, taten sie es. Sie tauten die Bahrag aus der Protodermis- Hülle frei und besiegelten damit das Schicksal ihrer ehemaligen Heimat, der Insel Mata Nui… Dann brachen die Toa Nuva zur Basis der Dunklen Jäger, Odina, auf um von dort den legendären Stab von Arthaka zu holen. Als sie schließlich dort drinnen waren, bemerkten sie, dass er in Xia, Roodakas Heimatland war. Die Toa Nuva unterdessen brachten Roodaka, deren Land von Tahtorak, der gegen den Kanohi Dragon kämpfte, bedroht wurde, dazu, die sechs Rahaga wieder in Toa Hagah zu verwandeln. Doch dann wurde der Stab von einem Wesen von Makuta namens Icarax gestohlen. Sie verfolgten Icarax ins Reich von Karzahni, wo sie seltsamerweise nur hunderte von verängstigten Matoranern vorfanden, aber keinen Herrscher. Nachdem sie die Matoraner nach Metru Nui geschickt hatten, kämpften sie gegen Icarax, der bis auf Gali alle Toa besiegte. Diese ließ eine riesige Flutwelle auf das Land stürzen, und als die Flut abflaute, war von Icarax nichts mehr zu sehen und die Toa hatten dank Galis Unterwasser-Atmens-Maske überlebt. Dann teilten sie sich auf, um die anderen Aufgaben auf der Liste zu erfüllen: Tahu und Kopaka zerstörten im Süden ein paar aktive Vulkane, Pohatu und Onua holten ein Artefakt namens „Das Herz der Visorak“, Gali sah durch das Teleskop am Strand von Mata Nui den Roten Stern an und entdeckte etwas Lebendes darin, und Lewa verschwand, ohne dass jemand wusste, wohin. Nachdem sie alle ihre Aufgaben erfüllt hatte, wurden sie von Botar ins Reich von Daxia gebracht, wo sie sahen, wie der Stab von Arthaka genutzt wird, um das Universum zu reparieren, und dann nach Arthaka. Und in Artakha sprachen die Toa Nuva mit dem Herrscher des Landes,Arthaka selbst, obwohl der sich nicht selbst zeigte. Er gab ihner speziell angepasste, neue Phantoka-Rüstungen. Und dann teleportiete er sie zum südlichen Kontinent.Als sie ankamen, waren sie in der Luft, aber dank ihren neuen Rüstungen konnten sie fliegen. Sie waren über a Matoraner-Siedlung, und sie sahen vor sich eine riesige Schlacht im Himmel. Und dann sagte Artakha, sie sollten gehen und ihre Bestimmung erfüllen. Als Toa Phantoka In Karda Nui Kommt bald. Fürmehr Informationen über die Phantoka klicke hier, für die neuen Rüstungen hier.